


Spirited Home

by GreyNightSun (GreyDayMoon)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (but he kind of is), Alternate Universe - Spirits, Dragons, Gen, Inspired by Art, Reincarnation, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, This is a Spirited Away AU, and tunafishprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDayMoon/pseuds/GreyNightSun
Summary: This is a Spirited Away AU inspired by Tunafishprincess over in the Vault.Because apparently everyone hungers for more Dragon Dad.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One
Comments: 136
Kudos: 550





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunafishprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tuna's art for the AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738534) by tunafishprincess. 



> LOOK AT TUNA'S ART OF IZUKU AND ALL FOR ONE FOR HER SPIRITED AWAY AU BEFORE READING THIS
> 
> ITS THE BEST THING EVER THE DESIGNS ARE SPOT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge thanks to Tunafishprincess for the AU and this awesome cover art <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku walked along after his mother nervously. This place didn’t feel right and he didn’t know why she had stopped. The town around them was quiet and peaceful, eerily so. He glanced back the way they had come wishing they could just turn back and get on the road.

“Izuku, come on. Doesn’t it smell delicious?” Inko called to him, making him look back to her and hurry to catch up. It did. Izuku’s own stomach rumbled from the smell.

“But mom, we are supposed to be getting to dad soon aren’t we?” Izuku asked as they continued up the abandoned street lined with fun market stalls but without a person in sight.

“A single stop won’t hurt. Aren’t you getting hungry?” Inko reasoned still following her nose deeper into the ghost town. Izuku frowned but followed her. She had been driving for a while so maybe she just really wanted to rest. She hadn’t been very happy about making the move in the first place. Even if she tried to hide it from him he knew his parents were having a hard time together. That’s why they were on their way to move out here to where his father lived. Izuku threaded his fingers in nervous fidgeting as they finally came upon the stall.

“Wow, this all looks so delicious!” Inko exclaimed, taking a seat in front of it, much to Izuku’s alarm.

“Mom!” Izuku called out running up to her side and tugging on her arm to try and get her to look at him. “Are you going to eat that without permission?!”

“Its okay, Izuku.” Inko said, eyes briefly glancing away from the steaming bowl in front of her to look around the stall. “We can pay whenever they return. I’m starving and its not often I get to eat something I don’t have to cook.” Inko said, giving a reassuring smile before reaching over and grabbing some utensils to start eating. The first bite made her eyes light up and soon she was enthusiastically eating. “You should try it.” She mumbled around a mouthful. 

Izuku only shook his head. His mother was acting strange but he just assumed she needed a break. He backed off and wandered out onto the street again, while he was hungry he didn’t want to impose and would wait for the stall owner to return.

Izuku walked along the main street curiously looking at all of the stalls and their wares. He wondered why no one was around with all this cool stuff sitting out. He kicked a stone along the path watching it bounce along the cobble street until it hit metal. Izuku looked up to see a twisting statue of a dragon in the middle of the town.

He jumped a little at seeing its fearsome face directed down at the path, looming over all who would pass under it. Its snake-like body poised as if preparing to fly or lunge at him. He hesitantly walked up to it to get a better look. It was very realistic, craftsmanship rarely seen by the small ten year old. He looked down squinting at some kind of inscription at the base of the statue. But it was corroded and illegible even as he rubbed at it to try and make it out.

He grimaced at his hand which was now dirtied from attempting to clean the statue. Were there any restrooms around here? Maybe a little park area? He looked around but saw no signs. He looked back to where the stall his mother was at was. He could hear the echoing clinking of bowls so his mom must still be there eating. He could probably find one without bothering her.

So he went onwards, poking his head into random places. The weird feeling he had had when they came here only seemed to grow as no one ever appeared. It felt like he was walking forever and he gently called out hoping someone might pop out of the various buildings around him to help direct him to one. But still no one showed up.

The sun was beginning to dip, painting the sky orange and Izuku knew it was time to go. Hopefully his mom had talked to the stall owner and he could go there and get his hands washed while his mom paid for her meal. He hurried along the path he had taken, ready to leave this strange place and go see his dad. 

He nearly tripped in surprise when he noticed the lights flicker on in the stalls. Twinkling strings of lanterns casting a warm glow that matched the rapidly fading sun. Urgency pulled at his gut and he quickened his pace until he was jogging towards the dragon statue from before. Then he started to notice something even stranger. He blinked a lot thinking his mind was playing tricks on him but no, there were moving shadows along the streets. Ghostly forms that were growing more solid as day turned to night.

“Mom!” Izuku called out now in a panic. He didn’t know what was happening but he wanted to leave! “Mom where are you?!” Izuku shouted now sprinting across the path reaching the statue and turning to run in front of it back down to his mother’s stall. In his haste he bumped his shoulder into a now solid form who gave a grunt down at him.

“S-Sorry!” Izuku quickly said hurrying past them to the food stall which was now getting customers. Strange customers. They didn’t all look like people and Izuku was too frightened to look any of them in the eye. He finally reached where he had left his mom and his heart dropped.

Sitting awkwardly in the stall seat was a sheep who was still nibbling on a piece of food. His mother’s purse was still slung over her although when she leaned a little more forwards the strap slid away and the purse clattered to the ground.

“M-Mom?” Izuku asked in shock and disbelief. The sheep spared him a glance before going back for more nibbles. Izuku would have thought this was a mean joke if it were not for the strange world that was coming to life around him. And the green eyes of the sheep that matched his mother’s so well. 

Suddenly one of those shadowy figures was holding out a bowl of food to his transformed mother, carefully leading her off her stool and away from the stall. Izuku stood in shock watching before he realized his mother was leaving without him and with some stranger.  
“Hey! Wait-” Izuku shouted, going to follow after them only to have the back of his shirt grabbed and dragged backwards. He twisted around in fear about ready to scream only to have a hand clamp over his mouth and feeling himself get swept off his feet and briskly walked away from the stall in the opposite direction of where his mother was being led.

He struggled against who ever had him, heart thudding so fast he was convinced it was trying to escape with or without him. He was carried through the now crowded street, kept tight against the tall person behind him with large hands. He went to kick the stranger and then blinked. Did this person not have legs???!

He struggled to look down and then his eyes widened impossibly larger. The man behind him had legs. Izuku, however, was staring at his slowly fading shins. He panted, hyperventilating, at the sight of his limbs disappearing right before his eyes. He was paralyzed by it, which made it easy for his captor to carry him to a quiet nook of the street where the light barely reached. 

“Here.” a voice said holding out a small piece of fruit towards Izuku who stared at it. “Eat to stop yourself from being forgotten.”

Izuku blinked out tears he didn’t realize he was shedding. He didn’t want to disappear. He shakily reached out for the fruit only for his hands to sink through it, too insubstantial to take it. He cried out, scared that he was too late until the hand brought it to his mouth and hand fed him it. The flavor was overwhelmingly sweet and flooded his mouth. He ate until the stranger pushed the last of it past his lips.

“There you go.” the man said and Izuku looked at his hands that were once again solid. He looked down and wiggled his toes in his shoes and could almost faint in relief as everything seemed to have come back. He looked up at the stranger and bulked under a sapphire gaze. He had sunken eyes and a gaunt figure. His hair was a wild mane of gold with strange pieces that stuck out here and there.

The man gave him a small smile before using a piece of cloth to wipe the juice of the fruit from Izuku’s chin and the tears from his cheeks.

“That was a close one. But you’re alright now, okay?” the man assured him. 

“W-Who are you?” Izuku asked hiccuping. “What is h-happening? My mom! She got turned into a sheep!” Izuku said tears welling up again. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. You can call me Toshinori, my boy.” the tall man said squeezing Izuku’s shoulder. “I’m someone who can help you get your mom back.”

“You can?” Izuku asked, wiping away the tears.

“I can help you a bit. But a lot of the work is going to fall on your shoulders I’m afraid.” Toshinori said a bit of sadness slipping into his gaze. Izuku shook his head.

“I don’t care. I’ll do whatever it takes to get my mom back!” Izuku exclaimed bravely despite his wobbling lips. “Please tell me where they took her to. And why did they do that to her?!”

“Calm down, as long as we work diligently you will get your chance to get her back.” Toshinori said, looking over his shoulder at the now bustling street. “Here follow me.” he said, holding out a large hand for Izuku to take. Izuku gladly took it, eager to hear about what was happening and how to fix it. As they moved along in the shadows of the street Toshinori began to explain what Izuku and his mother had stumbled upon.

“I’m afraid your mother fell under a curse for eating food left out for the spirits. Terrible, but not irreversible as long as you find someone with strong enough magic.” Toshinori informed him watching as Izuku glanced around, now with the understanding that he was walking in the spirit realm. Now the strange features and animalistic forms of the passerbyers made sense.

“Do you have magic like that? Can you turn my mom back?” Izuku asked hopefully. Even if they had just met, there was a warmth this man exuded with simply his voice and gaze.

“I’m afraid not.” Toshinori said sadly, “There’s only two people who could reverse this curse. And one of them in the lord of this spirit region.”

“So he could help me?” Izuku asked worriedly.

“I don’t think he will. He can be very cruel and has an iron grip upon the region.” the blonde man said leading them past the dragon statue. “He’s a malicious dragon that has ruled here for a very long time. And he’s the one that has woven the curse upon the food.”

“Why would he do something so mean?” Izuku asked in incomprehension. His mom could make just as good food. She could cook him lots of meals to replace the ones she ate! 

“He’s very much vengeful against humans. They destroyed much of what he once held dear.” Toshinori said, making Izuku despair further. 

“I-If he won’t help me. Then who else is there?” Izuku asked as they stepped onto a bridge that Izuku hadn’t seen before. He looked over the edge seeing a long drop into dark water below.

“It is said the dragon has a brother, one who is much more benevolent and who eagerly helps those in need.” Toshinori said half hiding Izuku from sight of the other spirits walking past.

“You know him?” Izuku asked gulping as they walked towards a bath house, the biggest one Izuku has ever seen. It towered into the sky and loomed over the city. He was sure he hadn’t seen it before. It was too big not to notice.  
“I met him once.” Toshinori said. “He is a good spirit. And the only one who can help you now. Unless you wish to leave your mother behind…”

“I can’t leave my mom!” Izuku said appalled at the suggestion. Toshinori smiled weakly before nodding.

“I thought so.” the man said before pushing a gate open and pulling Izuku through, away from the busy entrance of the bath house and into the far quieter gardens that surrounded it. Izuku watched shadows of people on the other side of the paper walls against dancing lantern light.

“Does the good dragon live here?” Izuku asked as they continued walking. The man’s face fell into a frown.

“No. Lord Shigaraki, or All for One, lives here. He’s the bad brother.” Toshinori explained making Izuku’s jaw drop. What were they doing here of all places?! “Unfortunately, only All for One has the way to get to his brother. You see, All for One is a river spirit dragon. He keeps this area under his control by flooding it on his whims. No one can come and go without the risk of drowning to the waters he controls.”

Toshinori opened another gate at the back of the gardens and Izuku blinked at the sheer height they stood on. There was a rickety platform beyond the little garden gate, one that sat high above water that went on for as far as the eye could see. Izuku held Toshinori’s hand with both of his as they walked out onto it. 

The poor structure creaked dangerously under them and Izuku feared it might fall. But Toshinori continued on, turning and pulling Izuku with him to steps and a path that ran along the length of the gigantic building.

“You are going to have to steal the tickets of a train that can traverse the waters. It's the only reliable transportation and All for One is the only one with tickets to use it. And he guards them quite well.” Toshinori said and Izuku squirmed unhappily. He didn’t like the idea of stealing. That's what got his mother into this mess in the first place.

“Did you steal a ticket when you went to see the good brother?” Izuku asked making the man pause. Izuku was too distracted by the fear of the heights below his feet to look up and see the expression on the man’s face.

“No, he gave me a ticket back then.” Toshinori murmured helping Izuku carefully down some steps. Izuku tilted his head in confusion. Didn’t Toshinori say the dragon was mean and wouldn’t give out tickets? Maybe that was only for humans… Izuku looked the man up and down again. Toshinori looked human though, what kind of spirit was he?

Izuku would have tripped on his own feet when they came to a stop at a back door. Toshinori turned and looked down at him.  
“You must hurry on your mission and never get caught. If you stay too long here you will become a spirit and eventually forget your life. Then you’ll never be able to return home.” Toshinori said, tapping at the door. Izuku felt overwhelmed. Everything he learned about only made the prospect of getting home seem harder and harder.

“How am I supposed to find the tickets? And hide from All for One?” Izuku asked nervously.

“Don’t worry. You won’t have to do it alone.” Toshinori said and then a smile spread across his face as the door flew open. Izuku’s green eyes locked on red as he jumped in surprise. A boy stood there with his arms crossed. He looked to be Izuku’s age, his ash blonde hair sticking out like an explosion. If it weren’t for the black salamander tail with orange spots on it sticking out of the other boy’s back, Izuku would have thought him to be another human.

“All Might. Who the heck is that?” the boy asked with a scowl. He sounded mean and Izuku worried about just how helpful such a person would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku tried not to squirm in his new clothing. The green jinbei didn’t quite fit him, just a little too big but it was kept under wraps but the white haori he wore over it. 

“Deku you can’t look that nervous. You’re going to make people suspicious.” Katsuki said, giving a little glare at him. Izuku straightened up and stopped fidgeting with his new clothes. The nickname was one made up in the moment that Toshinori had introduced him to Katsuki. The tall man had told him not to tell anyone his real name. Apparently it held power over him if someone knew it. 

“S-Sorry.” Izuku said, making the other boy scoff.

“And try not to talk to anyone either.” Katsuki grumbled at him rolling up his bed roll. 

“Be nice to him. He’s new, it's only natural that he is nervous.” Eijirou said as he put his own bed away next to them. The red headed boy had sharp teeth and in some places Izuku could spot fish scales.

“Shut it Scales-for-Brains.” Katsuki said irritatedly, his salamander tail swishing. The redhead laughed it off before wandering out into the hall. Katsuki’s red eyes turned back to scrutinize Izuku’s appearance. “Come on, lets pick up breakfast.” the salamander boy said with a smirk.

Izuku nodded and helped him fold the bed roll and put it away. His own stomach rumbled and Izuku knew it was going to be a miserable day. He had made a deal with the hot tempered boy in order to get his help. Katsuki would have most of Izuku’s meals. Toshinori said he should try to avoid eating as much food as he could. It would make his memories fade faster and his body start changing. 

He couldn’t imagine growing a tail, or scales, or gills, or a long tongue. Really the list was long from what he had observed of the other children who were working here at the bath house. All of them seemed to take on the characteristics of some aquatic creature. Fitting for a bath house, but Izuku guessed it had something to do with All for One’s magic and water.

He stuck close to Katsuki as they left the bed rooms and into the halls. People were already bustling around, carrying sheets or trays or cleaning supplies and heading off to work. Katsuki lead them down some stairs and a few more turns. The smell of food made Izuku’s mouth water as they entered a room and got in line. Katsuki shoved a bowl into Izuku’s hands and they shuffled in line until a clump of rice was dumped into his bowl with a piece of fish tucked on top.

As soon as they walked away from the others and entered a secluded corner Katsuki snatched the fish from him and gobbled it down. Izuku blinked and watched the boy eat his food at lightning speed. When Katsuki noticed he wasn’t eating he paused in stuffing his face.

“Take a few bites Deku. We gotta get going in just a minute or two.” Katsuki claimed going right back to eating. Izuku looked down at the food, his stomach rumbling, the only thing he had eaten since lunch with his mother during their drive was the piece of fruit Toshinori had helped him eat. As tempting as it was, Izuku didn’t want to become a spirit. He could skip this meal. He needed all the time he could to figure out how to help his mom.

“Its okay. You can have it.” Izuku said scooting it closer to the ash blonde. Katsuki eyed him for a moment before shrugging and proceeding to shovel the rest of Izuku’s bowl into his mouth and eating quickly.

And then they were off. Izuku could hardly keep up with the other boy as the blonde maneuvered expertly through the bath house. He used Izuku to carry supplies, a bucket, some rags, bottles of different soapy concoctions, and some wooden tokens. By the time they had gathered everything Izuku was pretty much out of breath. They had gone from one end of the bath house to the other, up and down stairs, without stopping for longer than it took for Katsuki to get what he needed.

From what Izuku could tell, basically all the staff were children. Or aquatic spirits. But mostly kids worked in this place. It made him stare when he first saw someone who resembled an adult, or at least being older than fifteen. 

“Keep your head down!” Katsuki hissed quietly to him when he saw Izuku staring.

“Sorry.” Izuku said snapping his gaze away from the tall black haired man with strange scars and what looked like stitches or something along the edges of where scars met skin. Once they rounded a corner Katsuki turned to him.

“Don’t draw attention from any of the adults.” Katsuki said, narrowing his eyes at him. “They all work for Lord Shigaraki and if they think you’re still human you’ll get turned into an animal like your mom did. So don’t talk to them, or even look at them, got it?” he asked, his red eyes threatening to burn Izuku until the smaller boy nodded vigorously.

Katsuki huffed affirmation before taking them down onto the bathing floor. Lots of divided off pools and tubs for customers to use. Katsuki led him to one at the end and instructed him to put their stuff down. Izuku thought he’d get a moment to rest, his stomach was eating away at him and he felt dizzy. But of course not.

“Come on. We have to go get a customer from the front desk.” Katsuki said stopping him from sitting down and instead dragging him out and down the hall. They hurried along, passing strange spirits on the way. They took on forms of animals, humanoid figures, and even plant life. Izuku just kept looking at Katsuki’s back so he wouldn’t stare. So he at least saw when the other came to a sudden stop. 

Izuku looked up curiously to see they were at the front lobby. He only caught a brief glimpse of it before he was suddenly shoved to the side behind a wall by Katsuki’s tail. Stunned Izuku got up and peeked to see what was going on. He saw Katsuki bowing, along with everyone else in the lobby. He must have missed who it was. But when he glanced to the hallway past the reception desk he saw a white scaled tail with tiny spots of red and a mane of black hair that trailed the top of it and ended in a puff slowly disappear with its owner as they walked away.

Katsuki straightened and glared back at him.

“That was a close one Deku.” Katsuki said as the lobby resumed business.

“What? Why?” Izuku asked confused about who that had been.

“You just missed the Lord himself.” Katsuki said his salamander tail swishing in an annoyed manner. “I thought he was supposed to stay gone for a few more days. This complicates things for you.” 

Izuku’s eyes were wide and went back to where he had last seen the tail. Had that been a dragon’s tail? Now that he thought about it, the statue in town had looked like that. Now he was even more worried knowing the dragon lurked somewhere else in the building.

If he was lucky he wouldn’t run into the dragon again.

-=-

The work was hard. And constant. He and Katsuki catered to many guests who came to relax in the bath house. And Izuku realized his mistake in not eating when he nearly fainted close to sun set. But they had to keep going. Apparently they worked with guests late into the night. By the time Katsuki took him to grab dinner Izuku was dead on his feet.

And Izuku couldn’t resist. He needed to eat. And despite his mean and selfish attitude Katsuki didn’t say anything about his share of Izuku’s portion being eaten. Izuku didn’t even have the energy to feel nervous or upset when he climbed into a bed roll that night.

-=-

“This is not good.” Toshinori said, staring at Izuku with his jaw dropped. 

“I-Is it really that bad?” Izuku asked with watery eyes. He had woken up with something new this morning. Two small horns protruded from his hair, apparently having appeared after his consumption of the food Toshinori had warned him against. He had met the skeletal spirit in the gardens by the front of the house while Katsuki was retrieving bath tokens, which apparently involved a lot of bartering.

“I don’t understand.” Toshinori said his brows pinching. “Why are you growing those of all things?”

“Am I going to become a deer?” Izuku asked nervously. They looked like the beginning of deer antlers. Was that considered livestock around here? He hoped not. 

“No. I don’t believe that's what those are.” Toshinori said, reaching out to touch them. “This is even worse than anything else.”

“What?!” Izuku squeaked, tears finally falling in fear. He didn’t want to eat last night! But he was just so hungry and if he didn’t he’s not sure he would have been able to keep up with Katsuki this morning.

“No no no.” Toshinori said quickly backtracking when he saw Izuku start to cry. “Don’t cry. I didn’t mean that. Its just-well, I think you are turning into a dragon.” Toshinori said, making Izuku look up at him.

“A d-dragon?!” Izuku said in surprise. 

“Yes. Its very strange. Especially when all the other children have just taken on animal characteristics.” Toshinori said and then Izuku felt his heart stop.

“Other kids?” Izuku asked quietly. He glanced over his shoulder at the shoji doors. “Do you mean...Kacchan and the others? I-I thought they were spirits.”

“They are...now.” Toshinori said grimacing. “But they were once like you. But when their parents fell under the curse they were taken in as workers by Lord Shigaraki.” Toshinori said. He didn’t want to tell Izuku that some were also children who drowned in All for One’s river in the living realm. The half truth was bad enough.

“W-Why are they still here? Didn’t they try to go home? What happened to their parents? Are their parents still animals too?” Izuku said unable to hold back the flood of questions as he realized he was surrounded by people who were like him.

“They were too late.” Toshinori said, watching as Izuku’s eyes welled up once again. He tried to comfort the boy by rubbing his head. “Their parents stayed animals…” And were eaten by All for One. It's why the dragon was so powerful, constantly feeding off the stray living. Suddenly Izuku stood up with determination in his eyes.

“I-If I become a dragon I’ll have magic right? Then I can reverse the curse and let everyone go home!” Izuku exclaimed through tears. His small fists clenched at his sides.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think you will have magic. Magic is for spirits that were born as a spirit.” Toshinori said. And he wouldn’t be able to save them. They all had been there too long. Izuku needed to focus on himself and his mother first and foremost. “You can’t let All for One see you now. Especially now. I don’t know how he would react to seeing another dragon. I imagine not well.”

“Ok.” Izuku said. Avoiding All for One had always been the plan anyway.

-=-

Izuku adjusted the bandana that held his wild hair back and covered his horns from sight. It was a simple solution and one Izuku constantly paranoidly checked. He walked beside Katsuki while carrying the sheets with him. They had just come up from the laundry room and were taking these to a guest room higher up in the bath house. 

Izuku was watching the steaming tubs far below them, past the ornate railing. It seemed to be a slow day on the bathing floor today. 

“Deku.”

Izuku bumped into the other boy, nearly tripping over that black and orange tail. He straightened up and leaned around the pile of sheets he was carrying to tilt his head questioningly at Katsuki. 

“Look there.” Katsuki said, pointing a little further down the path. Izuku followed his finger and noticed an open doorway where there usually wasn’t one. He stared in awe at the inside of the small room, it was completely gold with intricate designs etched into it. “That's the elevator to the higher levels. It's the only way to get to the important guests and to Lord Shigaraki himself. He lives at the top of this bath house.” Katsuki said, turning away and walking again. 

Izuku couldn’t help but stare at it as they passed by it. That was his only way up to those tickets? They walked past it just as it was closing. Izuku locked eyes with red ones as the door closed and Izuku quickly turned his head away. There had been a young man in the elevator with light blue hair and a scarred face. Izuku had seen him from afar a few times from running around. Tomura must be going up to talk to All for One himself. The young man seemed to run things most of the time.

-=-

Izuku itched at his skin. The scales growing in around his cheeks felt weird. Katsuki seemed to feel better about their appearance than Izuku did. Claimed Izuku looked more like the other kids so he wouldn’t stand out as much. It was just a reminder that time was running low. The days just seemed to go by without him noticing when they were constantly working!

A yelp and a thud made Izuku turn around In alarm. Katsuki was on his knees in the hallway gritting his teeth. Behind him Izuku saw a foot purposefully stepping on Katsuki’s tail. Izuku looked up and saw cyan eyes and black hair. Dabi. one of the higher up staff that Katsuki told him to avoid.

Right now those cold eyes were watching Katsuki though.

“Hey there Newt.” Dabi said meeting Katsuki’s glare with a cool look of his own. “Machia is on his way in and he stinks. You get to help him with the bath.”

“What?!” Katsuki growled as Dabi lifted his foot and let Katsuki’s tail retreat to safety. “Why do I have to do it?!”

“Because that’s your job.” Dabi said, shrugging uncaringly. “Get to it Newt. You’re gonna have to get the big bath filled for him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Katsuki grumbled standing back up. “Let’s go Deku.” Katsuki said, pushing Izuku away from the man. The man smirked as they left. He always found Katsuki’s temper funny.

Izuku followed after the fuming salamander. He hasn’t heard of this ‘Machia’ since he had been here.

“Uh, Kacchan. Who is Machia?” Izuku asked as they passed the other bathing stalls. Katsuki took a few more turns and suddenly Izuku was staring at a bath that looked more like a swimming pool.

“He’s a big problem.” Katsuki grunted. “Our problem apparently.” he said, walking over to the wall to pull out the spout. Izuku walked over to the edge of the tub and stood on his tiptoes to look inside it. It was huge. And this was for one person?!

-=-

It was. Izuku stood in awe next to the bathtub as he watched the lumbering form approaching. He’s never seen someone so big. The man had to bend in half to walk down the hallway and when he stood up on the bath floor he could probably peek at everyone on the walkways of the second floor.

He was broad, packed with muscles. A stone like jaw and jagged hair that was like a mane. His eyes were completely white and Izuku would have thought he was blind if it weren’t for the fact that the giant had no problem manoeuvring towards the bath. The stink of him was also large, filling the room and making everyone around wrinkle their noses. Izuku hurried to the side as Katsuki walked in with the giant trailing behind him. The bath was only half full but when the giant sunk into it the water rose nearly to the rim.

The groan of relief that came from the giant rumbled the air, the steam apparently working heat into his muscles and relaxing him. Katsuki worked to get the spout going again, getting a fragrant herbal water to drizzle out onto the giant who seemed to become boneless under it. 

“Sit tight Deku.” Katsuki said, wiping sweat from his brow. “I have to go grab a few more tokens so we can get more water for him. He’s probably going to soak for a few hours.” Katsuki said and Izuku nodded watching the salamander walk out of the stall.

Izuku stood awkwardly in the corner wondering what he should do. Normally he just did whatever Katsuki ordered him to do. He wasn’t usually left alone with a customer. He fiddled with his hands and then itched at his growing scales again. It wasn’t until he heard another groan from the giant that he decided he should play the part of a good attendant.

“U-Um, do you need anything?” Izuku hesitantly asked, coming up beside the tub and looking up at the giant. The giant, Machia, startled sitting up and then peering down at him. He must not have realized he wasn’t alone.

“No, everything is very relaxing. Thank you.” Machia replied in his raspy voice. It sounded like the giant was attempting to whisper but the voice was still loud enough in the usual clamour of the bath house. “It is rare that you little ones talk to me.” Machia said tilting his head in curiosity at Izuku.

“Oh! S-Sorry for disturbing you then!” Izuku squeaked. He had seen Katsuki attend to lots of customers so he thought it was normal to speak to them.

“It’s alright.” the giant grunted sitting back in the tub, making some of the water spill back onto the floor and filter out under the floorboards. “It is nice to talk after being out on a job for so long.”

Izuku wondered if he should keep speaking with the giant. The only other thing he would be doing would be standing silently. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to talk…

“A job?” Izuku asked, stepping closer.

“Yes. My Lord has had me looking high and low through the town. I am very sad because I couldn’t bring him what he wanted.” Machia said honestly. It almost looked like tears were threatening his eyes. 

“Were you shopping for him?” Izuku asked with furrowed brows, picking up a rag to wipe the edge of the tub that had gotten smudged.

“No. I was looking for a lost little lamb. Lord will be so upset that I couldn’t find him.” the giant bemoaned and Izuku paused in his washing. A lost lamb? He gulped trying not to show his fear and pretended his tensness was for a stubborn spot he was cleaning. It couldn’t have been him the giant was referring to, right? Someone else must have fallen for the curse and gotten stuck as a sheep.

“Sorry to hear that.” Izuku gulped. Play the part. “There's always tomorrow though. M-Maybe you can find him then?” 

Another groan left the giant loudly, Machia leaned back far, the audible popping of his back jarring to hear.

“I’ve been looking for days. If the lamb was out there I would have found him for my Lord.” Machia pouted. “I’ve torn apart every corner of the town!”

...A few days? Izuku shakily let his rag fall into his bucket. They really were looking for him. How did they know he was even around? Now that he thought back to it, he had been running around yelling the night his mother was transformed. Had someone seen him and told the dragon?

“Why does your Lord want a lamb?” Izuku asked, turning his back on the giant to wring the rag out. A rumbling growl made him jump as the giant leaned forward in the tub to narrow his white eyes at Izuku. 

“Lord is your Lord too.” the giant huffed at him and Izuku quickly nodded agreement fearfully. Machia settled back into the tub. “Lord owns all the animals that turn up. It’s horrible for him to lose things he owns.” 

Izuku nervously adjusted the bandana that hid his horns. This giant was scary and he definitely did not want to get on his bad side.

“I’m sure you will find the lamb eventually.” Izuku said shakily. The giant regarded him for a second before a smile broke over his serious face. 

“You are a nice little one. I like you.” the giant said, an oversized finger poking Izuku off balance as he was walking to the back of the tub to scrub again. “I won’t fail the Lord. I never will fail him!” the giant exclaimed with an uplifting sigh.

Izuku nodded. Happy to have placated the giant who worked for the dragon. 

“Gigantomachia.” came a deep voice at the entrance of the bathing stall. Instantly the giant sat up, the movement causing a wave to splash over the rim of the tub and absolutely drench Izuku who still sat behind it.

“Lord!” The giant said in surprise and adoration. Izuku’s heart stopped and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Fearing the even breathing in the presence of the dragon would give him away. When had the bath floor gotten so quiet?! He must not have noticed when dealing with the loud giant. He huddled against the tub, uncaring of how wet he was getting.

“I heard that you still remain unsuccessful.” the dragon said, out of sight of Izuku. Izuku wasn’t even going to risk a peek.

“Yes, my Lord.” Machia murmured, sounding wounded and ashamed.

“How disappointing.” All for One said and Izuku could sense the weight of it upon the giant’s shoulders. “I will have to relieve you of this job for now.”

“But Lord! I will complete the task you have given me! I beg you Lord to give me another chance!” the giant pleaded almost desperately. As if the thought of disappointing All for One was a death sentence.

“For now you are needed elsewhere.” All for One said. “We have those tengus from the east arriving soon. I will need you by my side while we deal with them.”

“Are they bothering you Lord?” Machia asked in a growl. “If so I will crush them!” 

“No. Not yet.” All for One said in a dark chuckle. “For now I still have use for them. Enjoy your bath. But remain in the house afterwards. You can go back to your task after these tengus are dealt with.”

“As you wish, my Lord.” Machia claimed, water sloshing once again in what Izuku guessed was a deep bow. Izuku felt frozen to his spot, remaining there even after the bath floor started to pick up again with murmurs.

It was a poke to his wet head that finally made him snap out of his fear paralysis. 

“Are you scared of the Lord?” Machia asked bending over the edge of the tub to look at him. When Izuku just stared at him he grinned. “Lord is very strong. Scary to little ones like you. But he is a good Lord. Do not worry.”

Izuku couldn’t speak and just nodded. Telling Machia that he was wrong was probably a very bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuna and 2000 keep feeding me Noodle Deku in the discord ;-;  
> I want to hurry up the story XD


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you crying about?” Katsuki asked, sitting up, exhausted and irritated. 

Izuku startled, having thought he was being quiet with his held in sobs. His lips wobbled under the salamander’s stern gaze. 

“Did Machia scare you or something today?” the other boy huffed quietly. There were a lot of other kids asleep in the room but it seemed that it was just the two of them that were awake. Good. Izuku already felt terrible enough keeping Katsuki up.

“No.” Izuku said sniffling and wiping his eyes. “Its just…” he mumbled looking up at the other boy. “I miss my mom Kacchan.” 

The moment Izuku admitted it the tears came flooding out. As if the dam had been broken and Izuku held his mouth to muffle another sob. Coming so close to being found by the dragon had scared him the most. It made the reality of Izuku’s situation really sink in. What if he couldn’t get those tickets?! What if he never found his mother?

The ten year old only yearned to see her. Even if she was still a sheep, she was his mom. He just wanted to make sure she was okay! Katsuki sat regarding him with an unreadable look, watching as Izuku hopelessly tried to keep himself quiet in the sleeping room.

“Do you want to go see her?” Katsuki asked all of a sudden. Izuku paused in his crying looking over at the other. 

“I-I can go see her? I th-thought we couldn’t. I would have gone to see her everyday if I knew!” Izuku exclaimed in surprise and regret. “Please, please, please show me where she’s at Kacchan.”

“Shhhh,” Katsuki snapped at him making Izuku quiet down from his pleading. The other boy stood up with a huff. “You can’t constantly go see her or someone would have noticed. Heck, someone might spot us when we go to see her now.” 

Izuki scrambled to his feet. Katsuki was going to take him to see her right now?! 

“You can take me to her?” Izuku asked hopefully, wiping away tears. 

“Yeah to get you to stop whining. I can’t sleep with all that crying.” the salamander grumbled carefully picking his way past other sleeping forms towards the doors. Izuku hurried after him while trying not to disturb the others. 

The bathhouse was asleep around them as they walked down halls. It made Izuku’s skin crawl with worry. It had been quiet whenever All for One showed up anywhere and silence surrounded them. Katsuki helped him take a convoluted path, pausing every once in a while when some soul crossed the hall looking for a bathroom.

Then they made it outside and Izuku followed Katsuki even closer as they entered the town. While it was quiet in the bathhouse there still roamed spirits on the streets. Through a few more winding alleys before breaking from the town and Izuku saw barns up ahead. They entered them and Izuku blinked, eyes widening.

There were a lot of animals here. Pigs, cows, and of course sheep. Izuku sprinted forward away from Katsuki towards the sheep pen.

“Mom?!” Izuku called out over a sea of wool. “Mom where are you?!” he asked climbing on the wooden fencing that kept the animals penned. His call only served to agitate the sheep that bleated at him. A few curious ones prodded at him, likely looking for food or treats.

“Deku be careful.” Katsuki said, coming up beside him to look out over the sheep. Izuku ignored him and jumped down into the pen. “Oi! Don’t go in there!” Katsuki called but Izuku pushed forward, his head swinging around trying to find his mother in the crowded enclosure.

Izuku desperately looked for her. Checking each sheep for his mother’s green eyes or soft expression. But the more he pushed around, the more obvious it became. He couldn’t find her.

Izuku couldn’t help the sobs that came at this realization. He ended up crouching in the cover of the sheep, hugging his legs for what little comfort he could get. She wasn’t here.

“Deku.” a hand landed on his shoulder but Izuku only curled up more. He shook with the force of his cries and Katsuki stood awkwardly behind him. The hot headed salamander wasn’t someone who was used to comforting others. So he stood there as Izuku cried himself into exhaustion. 

“We have to go back.” Katsuki eventually said when Izuku’s cries had tapered off into sniffles. The red eyed boy was looking away from him as he helped Izuku to his feet. “We’re gonna have to wash off before going back to bed.” Katsuki said wrinkling his nose as the messy floor of the pen and the general smell of the pen.

Izuku remained silent on the walk back. The salamander led him by holding his hand, worried Izuku would just stop if he wasn’t tugged along. By the time they re-entered the bath house Katsuki knew there was only two or three hours before everyone would be up. He tugged Izuku into one of the bath stalls. Some cold washing buckets were their only option to clean themselves up. Using a bath would only alert someone to their little night escapade. 

He thrusted a rag into Izuku’s hands and then proceeded to scrub his own feet and the tip of his tail. He paused in his cleaning when he looked behind himself and saw Izuku just standing there, the rag just being stared at.

“Am I ever going to see her again?” Izuku murmured to himself, lip wobbling with the threat of crying once again. Katsuki rubbed the back of his head. He wished All Might was here, the man could handle things like this.

“Deku calm down. I’m sure she’s still out there. Maybe just hiding in a corner.” Katsuki consoled. Although the salamander had his doubts. It was a very real possibility that All for One had already dined. 

“I miss her so much.” Izuku said, hugging himself. He’s never felt so horrible before. A hole in his chest that felt like it was eating away at his sides. Threatening to consume him whole in grief.

“Well, you should just focus on getting those tickets then to save her and you. So you can get home.” Katsuki said, eyeing his sandals and wiping off the bottom of them.

“Yeah tickets to bring mom back...and go home?” Izuku said his brows furrowed. Katsuki turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“You remember where your home is don’t you, Deku?” the salamander asked, dropping his rag. Izuku’s eyes widened too.

“I know I’m supposed to go back to the living realm.” Izuku quickly said, as if to remind himself. His glistening green eyes met Katsuki’s though. “B-But it's fuzzy as to what exactly is there.”

“You’re running out of time.” Katsuki concluded, eyes flickering between Izuku and his hidden horns. “Are you sure you would have remembered what your mom looked like? Maybe she was there and you didn’t-”

“I’d never forget my mom!” Izuku denied defensively, then in a quiet whisper, “Never.”

Katsuki didn’t question him, just turned away. Izuku finally bent and started scrubbing himself. Katsuki’s tail twitched out of the corner of his eye as the blonde boy waited for him. It was a tense silence between them. One Izuku couldn’t help but break.

“K-Kacchan.” Izuku said straightening up, now clean and dropping his rag in the bucket. The taller boy turned to him waiting for him to continue. Izuku wrung his hands nervously before he finally spoke. “Do you miss your parents? Your life? All Might said...You were once like me.”

“You can’t miss what you don’t remember having.” came Katsuki’s curt reply before turning away from him. They went back to bed in silence.

-=-

“How are we supposed to hide that?!!” Katsuki fumed at Izuku who flinched backwards at his tone. It's been a few weeks since Izuku has been within the bath house, two more days since Izuku had gone to the animal pens, and so far his scales have been the only thing visible about his transformation. His horns had grown a bit more but the bandana still served as great cover.

This, however, was not going to be easy.

“I-I don’t know.” Izuku whispered to him. They were alone in the bed rooms but Izuku’s newest addition was very visible. A white scaly tail with a mane of green fur trailing along the top of it that matched Izuku’s own hair. A, very clearly, dragon tail.

Katsuki let out a growl of frustration. They were already running a bit late for work and this would only delay them more. Izuku couldn’t help but move his tail around, the new limb a source of fascination and horror.

“Turn around.” Katsuki commanded with an agitated huff. Izuku did as was told, a small eep escaping him when Katsuki’s cold hands grabbed his tail. The other boy wrapped his tail in tight circles which made the new muscles immediately start to ache. Tears of discomfort pricked at Izuku’s eyes but he bit his lip to keep quiet.

Katsuki grabbed a sash from his own clothes and tied the tail up to keep it from uncoiling, then tucked it into Izuku’s clothes. The fact that Izuku’s clothes were a little big worked in their favor. The bulge of it was still visible but lots of other kids had tails. As long as no one saw what kind of tail Deku had then everything should be fine.

“There. Don’t let it fall out.” Katsuki said as Izuku turned around. Izuku nodded, still finding it extremely uncomfortable like someone twisting his arm. But it couldn’t be helped. They left to their usual duties. The bath house was already in full swing. When All for One had mentioned the arrival of tengus he meant quite a few. Izuku and Katsuki had already served them a few times but today would be the last day of their stay.

Then hopefully All for One would leave the bath house for business and Izuku could finally go looking for the tickets. Its all him and Katsuki have been talking about since Izuku had nearly forgotten things. Unfortunately, the tengu guests drained a lot of time and energy. It seemed Tomura was adamant about treating them like VIP guests during their stay.

And today wasn’t going to be any different. Steaming baths were drawn and Izuku worked hard to keep everything clean while Katsuki generally handled any guest that was brought to their stall. His tail protested whenever he put slight pressure against its coil but he hardly had time to feel it. Completely busy until that sun was starting to set once again.

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead watching as their latest guest exited the bath. It was one of the tengus. Glossy black feathered wings shuddered off stray droplets and Izuku hastily grabbed the odd beak-like mask that all of the tengus wore and brought it back to its owner. The tengu hardly spared him a glance as he took it back and strapped it on. Katsuki and Izuku bowed deeply as he left.

Izuku grabbed his bucket and rag already moving to clean the tub for the next customer or guest while Katsuki looked through the bath tokens he had left to use. When Izuku plopped his rag into the bucket he noticed the water was cloudy and needed to be changed.

“Kacchan I’m going to switch out the cleaner. Do you need anything while I run out?” Izuku asked, picking up the bucket and heading for the stall entrance.

“Nah, but hurry back. I’m sure some other customer will arrive soon. Don’t want to hear them whine about the tub not sparkling.” Katsuki grunted. Izuku nodded and stepped out only to turn and pause. Tomura was walking around the end of the hall, and behind the giant Machia followed bent over and looming.

Tomura wasn’t looking up, just marking something on a clipboard so Izuku just calmed himself. It would be fine to squeeze past them. Tomura hardly ever looked at the staff anyway. He held his bucket tightly and walked towards them, head down. He just needed to squeeze past Machia…There! He had just passed him and could head-

“This one!” Machia suddenly exclaimed loudly making Izuku fumble with his bucket and then promptly drop it as the back of his shirt was scruffed. Or rather pinched between two large fingers. Izuku let out a surprised and embarrassing squeak as he was tugged off his feet and into the air before promptly being set down in front of the giant and Tomura.

“This one?” Tomura said, sounding tired and annoyed looking down at Izuku with narrowed eyes. Izuku could only stand there with wide eyes and a deer in headlights look. Did they know?!

“Yes. He is a good little one. He will serve the Lord well.” Machia said smiling proudly.

“W-What?” Izuku asked, completely confused and a bit scared.

“Fine. I don’t care as long as he doesn’t embarrass us in front of the Shie Hassaikai.” Tomura muttered scratching at his neck before striking out something on his little clipboard. He turned his crimson eyes on Izuku. “Go report to Himiko at the kitchen. Your new job is going to be helping to serve dinner for our guests and Sensei.” 

With that he turned away and started walking. Apparently having found everything he needed. Izuku stood there frozen. Speechless.

“I will see you at dinner, little one.” Machia said looking down at his shocked face and grinning. A large single finger patted Izuku’s fluffy head before the giant turned and followed after Tomura. Izuku stood there a moment longer, trying to figure out if this really happened. 

Another staff shuffled past and Izuku snapped out of his daze. He numbly went to retrieve his dropped bucket and then turned on his heel and headed back to Katsuki. With each stop it felt like it was getting harder to breath and by the time he stood at the entrance to the stall he was hyperventilating.

“That was fast.” Katsuki said turning away from sorting the bath tokens only to see Izuku’s panicked face. “Oi, what’s wrong Deku?” Katsuki asked, walking over and taking the bucket from the panicking boy.

“I-I…” Izuku said gasping for breath.

“Breathe Deku. Sheesh,” Katsuki said scowling at him. “Deep breathes.”

Izuku nodded. Forcing himself to focus on breathing. Once it evened out from its previous erratic pace he looked up at Katsuki with watery eyes.

“I have to go serve All for One dinner. And the tengus.” Izuku managed to get out without stuttering. Katsuki’s eyes widened and his face formed a snarl.

“What?! How did you get pulled into that?! Who told you you had to do that?” Katsuki asked hands squeezing Izuku’s shoulders.

“T-Tomura did. With Machia.” Izuku said shaking a bit.

“Seriously?!” Katsuki growled, pulling his hands down his face in frustration. A couple angry huffs before Katsuki took a deep breath. “This isn’t as bad as we think.”

“How is it not bad?” Izuku asked, baffled and still worried.

“If you are serving them that means you’ll get to ride the elevator.” Katsuki pointed out. “You’ll be going towards the top of the bath house. Where the tickets are kept.”

Izuku nodded but still felt dread. The elevator was the biggest problem they had discussed when trying to plan out how to get the tickets. It was only used by higher up staff and honored guests, except for events like this. Getting on the elevator undetected and waiting for All for One to leave had been the only things stopping Izuku from getting up there.

“This could be your chance.” Katsuki said.

“But what if All for One recognizes me?” Izuku asked fearfully.

“He wouldn’t care about servants. He’ll be busy dealing with the tengus.” Katsuki said with more confidence than Izuku could imagine having in the situation. “Maybe you could even slip away while the dinner is happening.”

“You...really think this could work?” Izuku asked nervously, twisting his hands.

“It will have to, Deku.” Katsuki said, “You're running out of time. You can’t let this chance pass up.”

-=-

Izuku stood shakily in the elevator. The tray he carried held a tea pot and a few extra glasses. He wished he hadn’t been given the breakables. He focused on steadying himself, turning his attention to the golden walls of the elevator to avoid looking at the other occupants. Himiko had been a strange person to meet. The human form jorogumo was eccentric and very friendly unlike the other higher up staff of the house. 

She had pinched his cheeks upon him introducing himself to her, calling him adorable. Izuku glanced to the side to see her standing beside him. She caught him looking and smiled, the creepy black and yellow spider legs that stuck out of her messy hair buns twitched. He quickly turned away focusing back on the polished gold where he could watch the reflection of the others.

The elevator ride took longer than he expected. They must have been nearing the top of the giant bath house. Katsuki had said All for One lived up here. His anxiety spiked at the thought of the dragon, his hidden and tied tail spasmed with his nerves making him wince.

Just stay calm. He can do this. All for One is probably like Tomura. Completely uncaring about the servants as long as he did his job. He took a deep breath as the elevator came to a stop. His shaking subsided as he became more determined. By the time the door slid open he was ready to face anything.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he faced the hall in front of them. Himiko stepped out with the others and Izuku hurried to follow them. The hall he was facing was enormous. Pillars painted red and gold lined the walls and extended to a ceiling that was probably twice the size of Machia. Was this really on top of the bath house?

It looked more like a palace.

They passed along a walkway with an open side. The breeze ruffling Izuku's hair and soothing the scales on his cheeks. Izuku stared out across clouds. The town far below only visible through a small break in them.

"Don't fall behind, Deku." Himiko called watching him with amusement. Izuku fell in line among the other servants. He needed to be more careful not to stand out. They came to a set of large doors and servants bowed before opening them. The train of servants carrying food entered with Izuku trailing behind, one of the last to enter.

Food was being set down all along a long table. Around it sat the tengu they had been serving all week. Their black wings tucked in and sitting cross legged on large soft pillows. Izuku’s eyes were naturally drawn to the head of the table. Tomura sat to the right of the head, looking annoyed with the meeting. Machia was sitting on the left, taking up nearly half the table, he looked comically huge next to everyone else. And between them...sat the dragon himself.

Izuku tried not to stare at him as he hurriedly produced glasses for people and filled their tea. Some waved him off, preferring the alcoholic beverage another child servant was offering. But he couldn’t avoid it, with each person he served he had to step closer to the dragon. Tomura declined him and soon he stood right next to the dragon.

He was big in his human form. Not a giant like Machia but he would no doubt tower over most people should he have been standing. He wore red, black, and gold rich fabrics that complimented the scales around his eyes and the long almost fin like ears. Elegant horns sprouted from his head that held short white hair. Izuku held his breath as he neared and then froze as the dragon turned his gaze upon Izuku. His eyes were a striking red, brought out more by his completely black sclera. Izuku ripped his gaze away from those eyes that felt like they were searing into him.

He shakily sat the cup in front of the dragon and silently rose his teapot in offering. He couldn’t trust his voice so he hoped the dragon would understand. All for One nodded at him allowing Izuku to pour a cup of tea for him while one of the tengu’s began to talk again as everyone settled into their meal.

He was so focused on pouring the tea and not spilling it that he didn’t see the way the dragon watched him from the corners of his eyes even as the meeting continued. Izuku stepped back with an exhale. There. It was over.

“Stay.”

The command was simple and paralyzing. Hearing the voice of All for One gave him goosebumps. But he could do nothing but obey. He couldn’t leave without suspicion or drawing attention now. The other child with the alcohol stood on the other side of the room and Izuku wished he had been the one with the alcohol. With the tea he was forced to stand behind the dragon as the meeting continued on. 

Izuku’s eyes were drawn to the white scaled tail that trailed behind its owner. It was like a bigger version of Izuku’s. The only differences were the size of it and the color of the mane and tuft on the end. All for One’s was black. Izuku’s was green like his hair.

Time seemed to move so slowly when Izuku was nervous. The meeting stretched on and on. Every time All for One spoke Izuku felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end. He was waved forward only once more to refill the dragon’s cup but he was still not dismissed. He was forced to stand to the side for what felt like hours. His poor curled up tail throbbed from its confinement and his feet started to hurt from standing so completely still.

He worried that if he shifted even in small movements the dragon might look at him again. So he stood with his nerves constantly on end and his boy aching. By the time the meeting appeared to wrap up Izuku felt exhausted mentally and physically. The tengus stood, along with Tomura and things appeared to have been made in agreement. They left the room in polite manner, the white haired and scarred younger man leading them out. Izuku could cry with relief that he would finally be let go.

“Gigantomachia, leave me for now.” All for One commanded.

“As you wish my Lord.” Machia stated bowing and taking his leave respectfully but radiating disappointment like a dog being denied affection. And then Izuku realized he was alone in the room with All for One. Had the other servants been dismissed without his notice? Was he supposed to leave too?! “My cup is empty young one.” the dragon said answering his mental question for him.

Izuku hastily made his way over to refill it. He had already done it twice. It wasn’t a big deal.

Yet the moment Izuku went to pour the tea his wrist was grabbed by a clawed hand making his heart nearly jump out of his chest. He had to swallow a scream as All for One pulled him forward, uncaring of the teapot that was dropped on the floor or the cup that was knocked aside as Izuku was dragged onto the table in front of him.

Izuku was speechless, wide eyed, and caught in an iron grip. The dragon’s other hand reached up and ripped away Izuku’s bandana revealing his small horns to the other dragon.

“Tell me, have you been hiding here all this time my hatchling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku sat frozen on the table as the dragon’s blood red eyes looked over him. The dragon let go of his wrist and instead his thick scaly tail wrapped around Izuku’s midriff ensuring the boy wouldn’t be leaving his sight. Not that Izuku could if he wanted too. He sat there in shock and too scared to make any move towards freedom.

With both his hands free the dragon took his time in assessing the boy in front of him. Black nails scraped lightly over Izuku’s fluffy head as the dragon seemed pleased with his untamable curls. When a hand reached for Izuku’s cheek Izuku flinched back. But the tail that was wrapped around his stomach simply scooted him closer.

“My lost little lamb. Are you scared of me?” The dragon asked curiously. Izuku’s lip trembled before he bit it and summoned enough courage to look the dragon lord in the eye.

“W-Where’s my mom?” Izuku asked shakily. The dragon seemed mildly surprised at the sudden courage Izuku had gained but a smirk grew on his face, showcasing sharp teeth.

“Poor baby, you must have been so lost and lonely without her. I do wonder how it is you found yourself here. And who it was that told you to hide among the lesser spirits here.” All for One said idly tracing a claw along the scales of Izuku’s cheek.

“You have to give her back.” Izuku said bravely, maybe even stupidly. Tears clouded his vision but he had to remain strong, even when stuck in the claws of a dangerous spirit like All for One. His demand only made the dragon’s smile widen and a throaty chuckle echo from him.

“And why would I do that, child?” All for One asked in amusement. Izuku finally started to regain his defiance as the conversation continued so maybe he could get the dragon to listen. He had given tickets to Toshinori before right? Maybe Izuku could convince him to do the same or, better yet, reverse the curse on his mother entirely.

“B-Because she doesn’t deserve to be a sheep! Mom can pay you back for the food! She didn’t know it was meant for other people!” Izuku pleaded to the dragon who continued to watch him with sharp red eyes.

“Oh little hatchling, anything that sets foot in my region becomes mine. That goes for your mother and you as well. Curse or not. Spirit or not.” All for One said flippantly making Izuku glare at the way the dragon brushed off his pleas. The dragon reached out and tipped Izuku’s chin up. “The moment you entered my realm you were already mine.” he said with fond amusement, as if it were all a funny game to him. “And even before that…” the dragon murmured almost to himself.

Izuku shook his head to dislodge the dragon’s grip and then struggled to try and push the tail away and off of him.

“You don’t own me or my mom! Let go!” Izuku growled as he tried to push down on the tail and slip out from its coiling. But the more he struggled the more the tail tightened around him like a snake.

“It's impressive that you are so insistent. How many memories do you still have, little one?” All for One asked with interest ignoring the little boy’s struggles.

“I remember everything!” Izuku lied in a huff as he tried with all his strength to peel away the dragon’s tail from around himself. 

“Judging by the state of your body you are getting close to losing your mortality.” All for One commented, red eyes gliding back to stare at Izuku’s little horns. “It won’t be long before your memories fade as well.” 

Izuku’s eyes flooded with tears at the uttering of his greatest fear. He feared losing his memories more than he did of this dragon eating him. He didn’t want to forget who he was and his mother. The dragon’s attention once more zeroed in on his face and Izuku didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of watching him cry. He hid his face in his hands and tried to wipe away the evidence.

For a tense moment the only sounds in the room were of Izuku sniffling and swallowing down any sobs that threatened to surface. He felt so powerless. He just wanted his mom back and to go home. 

A large hand landed in his hair making him flinch but it merely tousled his curls. To his surprise the tail loosened and fell away from him. Izuku wiped his eyes and looked up at the dragon who stared at him with a far away look. As if the dragon was looking through him. Izuku’s eyes darted to the doorway.

He couldn’t stay or All for One might eventually curse him and put him in the pens.

He glanced once more at the dragon to see he was still in a daze with an unreadable expression. This might be his only chance. He couldn’t hesitate.

Izuku dove away from the dragon towards the door. Landing bodily on the floor and scrambling to start running. He didn’t look back as he pushed through the doors and ran down the immense hallway frantic and uncaring. He needed to get to the elevator!

_ Crash _

It echoed down the hall towards Izuku making his heart jump in fright. That was really loud! What had that been?! He spared a quick glance backwards and severely regretted it. Behind him, filling the hallway with gleaming white scales, was All for One in his true form. A striking scarlet underbelly that matched equally crimson eyes that locked onto Izuku’s scampering form. The snarl that showed off dangerously sharp teeth only hastened Izuku’s pace. 

The dragon launched itself after him. Its long and lithe form swirling down the hall after him, gaining with every second that ticked by. The dragon's claws dug deep into the pillars lining the hallway, using them to propel himself faster after the escaping child. The scraping of them was more than a signal to Izuku of how close the dragon was getting to him.

Izuku panted, eyes wide and darting. The sound of the dragon on his heels ever closer and with dread he knew he wouldn’t make it to the elevator. The heated breath of the dragon brushed his back and Izuku suddenly took a right into another hallway. The unexpected detour had the dragon crashing past him, claws gouging into the ground to slow its momentum and scramble to change direction. 

Izuku ran for his life. Now completely unsure of where he was headed. Lost in giant hallways with the serpent like dragon flying behind him. He couldn’t keep it up. He’d be caught soon. He needed to find a way to escape now!

Izuku took another left barely dodging the snap of the dragon’s jaws. But the dragon was already aware of his dodging technique. Had expected it so his redirection barely gave Izuku another second head start. A hopeless chase until Izuku spotted something up ahead. 

His eyes locked onto the small inconspicuous hatch in the wall. He urged himself to go faster, heels digging into the ground and lungs burning. He slammed into the wall and pulled it open. Throwing himself inside of it just as the massive body that had chased him hit the wall as well shaking it as Izuku fell into darkness.

A roar followed his descent, the echo of it following his free fall. The tunnel smelled awful. Every lungful he took nearly made him want to gag. He was falling down a garbage shoot. And then his eyes widened as he remembered how high up All for One’s palace was. Did this shoot go all the way down to the bath house and further?!

He cried out as he realized he had traded one death for the next. Falling further and further towards his imminent death.

He didn’t want to die.

And then he blacked out.

-=-

Awareness came back to him slowly. Everything hurt. His entire body prickled with an uncomfortable tingle and his bones ached. And there was something wrong that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He groaned and cracked an eye open. Darkness met his vision.

Where was he?

He went to push himself up and the sense of wrongness came back full force. His head and neck lifted higher than it should have, his arms felt too short and for a moment he panicked thinking he had somehow lost parts of his arms. But he felt his fingers? His fingers dug into fabric and Izuku thrashed in the dark in his panic.

“He’s awake?” came an unfamiliar voice, not helping Izuku’s panic at all. Suddenly the darkness lifted and Izuku squinted at the light that poured forth. He blinked and looked up to see a huge person standing in front of him. The lower part of his face is covered by a mask, white hair, and most notably multiple arms spreading out of his sides like a spider. Before Izuku could panic further, a head interjected between them right in Izuku’s face.

Familiar spiky blonde hair and fiery red eyes merely inches from Izuku.

“Deku! What the hell happened up there?!” Kacchan demanded. Izuku blinked, completely disoriented and confused about what happened.

“You shouldn’t shout at him when he just woke up.” said the spider-like person who lifted what Izuku realized was a thin blanket off of Izuku. Izuku looked around the room he found himself in. It was big, and behind them was a giant furnace. Were they at the bottom of the bathhouse? Where all the water gets heated up.

“Shut up Shoji. Deku can handle it.” the blonde scoffed as the other person moved away.

“H-How am I alive?” Izuku murmured almost to himself.

“Shoji thought you were dead when he found you.” Kacchan said unhelpfully before wrinkling his nose, “And you kind of smell like you died.”

“What?” Izuku squaked moving to stand but finding his body didn’t quite move right. In alarm he looked down at himself and then froze. This wasn’t his body. Covered in white scales, body elongated and odd. This...looked like a dragon. 

Izuku didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating until Kacchan’s voice interrupted his shock.

“Don’t panic. Breathe Deku.” Kacchan directed grabbing Izuku’s head and forcing Izuku to focus on him instead of the state of his body. “In. Out.”

It took a minute before Izuku complied. Taking slower shaky breaths.

“Kacchan what happened to me?” Izuku gasped out tears clouding his vision and his body flopping over when he attempted to stand.

“You’ve just taken a new form. You can change back Deku so stop freaking out.” Kacchan said, crossing his arms and twitching his salamander tail.

“How do I change back?!” Izuku asked as his continued attempts to get his body to obey him ended with more flopping and wriggling. His balance was thrown off by a heavy tail and too long body with too short limbs. At Izuku’s question Katsuki rubbed the back his head looking frustrated.

“I don’t know how to explain it. Just change back!” Kacchan said. Again very unhelpful. Izuku looked ready to burst into tears. “Don’t cry. Sheesh just wait. Okay? I sent someone out to find-”

“I’m back and I managed to find him, ribbit.” Tsu, a frog girl who Izuku had met while working, said as she opened the door to the room. Behind her trailed the semi see through spirit with a skeletal figure. The tall spirit looked appalled when he set sapphire eyes on Izuku’s new form.

“Are you alright?” Toshinori asked, stepping past other kids to come and kneel next to Izuku. Izuku sniffled and shook his head, his tail instinctively curling around him.

“He doesn’t know how to change back.” Kacchan huffed beside them. Izuku’s lips wobbled and his body drooped at that.

“Close your eyes.” Toshinori said a hand under Izuku’s chin and another set between his horns. Izuku did as instructed, desperate for his body to be fixed. It felt weird. Like someone poking, pushing and pulling at his skin here and there. His brows furrowed at the odd sensation as his skin was tingling all over far worse than when he first woke up. “Open them.”

Izuku blinked as he opened his eyes and quickly took stock of himself. Skin instead of scales in most places. He looked to be back in his human form. Unfortunately the tail remained, he reached up and felt his horns which had grown a bit more. His teeth felt sharper against his tongue and his fingertips held claws. But at least he could stand now.

“There we are.” Toshinori said and then choked when Izuku jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck in a clinging hug. 

“I failed.” Izuku cried into the man’s chest.

“What?” Toshinori asked, taken aback but reaching to rub the child’s back comfortingly.

“All for One knows I’m here. H-He saw me and knew.” Izuku said through choked sobs. “He’s going to find me isn’t he?!” Izuku exclaimed nearly hysterically. Toshinori held the wailing boy tightly unsure of what to say. 

“It will be alright.” Toshnori tried to comfort him as Izuku clung to him with sharp new claws.

“How?” Izuku asked. “I couldn’t even get a chance to find those tickets. I don’t know where my mom is! I haven’t seen her with the other sheep in the pens! I’m running out of time and now All for One knows where to look for me!” Izuku said crumpling into Toshinori.

“You have to be strong.” Toshinori insisted, petting the back of Izuku’s head comfortingly before pulling back and cupping Izuku’s face with a determined look. “You can’t hide now. We have to get you those tickets before All for One finds you.”

“How?” Izuku asked past a hiccup. 

“All for One is going to be looking for you in the bathhouse. Why would he think to look back in his home?” Kacchan piped up beside them.

“Is he who they are looking for?” Tsu queried with a tilted head. “They were searching through the beds this morning. I noticed a lot of the higher staff walking around this morning.”

“It's only a matter of time before someone comes to check down here.” Shoji called as he went to scoop a shovel full of coal into the giant furnace.

“Then we can’t delay.” Toshinori said, moving to stand. 

“B-But I don’t even know where the tickets are!” Izuku exclaimed reluctantly letting go of the man. 

“I vaguely remember the layout to All for One’s office from the time I once got tickets.” Toshinori said looking down at him. “Had I known you were making your move I would have helped you.”

-=-

Izuku couldn’t help the sweat that wetted his forehead and hands. It was stuffy and cramped in the big laundry basket he was hidden within. Clutched in his hands were crude directions to the dragon’s office. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to this plan. But if it was the only way to get his mom and himself home so be it. 

He hoped his mom was okay.

“Yo, Bakugou!” came a call and Izuku held his breath as the basket stopped moving and was set onto the ground. That was Kirishima’s voice.

“What?” Katsuki snapped somewhere beside the basket.

“Tomura has been looking for you all morning. He seems mad about something.” Kirishima said, coming up beside them.

“He’s always mad about something.” Katsuki snorted. “I’ll find him after I help Tsu with this basket.” Katsuki said dismissively.

“He seemed really mad. Like...I’m worried. What did you do? Something seems to be going on right now…” Kirishima said worriedly, keeping pace with both Katsuki and Tsu as they picked the basket back up and carried on.

Izuku bit his lip from his hiding place. Was Katsuki going to be punished for hiding him? He hoped not. It made him feel awful to think about. Maybe once he went to see the dragon’s brother the nice brother would help to rescue everyone else from the bath house? That made him shake less and his bravery returned. If it was for the sake of others he could be strong.

“I can handle him. Don’t worry.” Katsuki grumbled. “You should hurry back to work.” Katsuki responded.

“Ok man. Just be careful.” Kirishima said uncertainly. Izuku listened to his footsteps leave them. A minute more of walking and another few turns before they came to a stop and his basket was set down yet again.

“It's right around this corner.” Tsu whispered. Izuku shifted wanting to peek out to see how close they were to the elevator only to have himself shoved deeper into the basket by the temperamental salamander.

“Stay down Deku. Can’t risk you being seen.” Katsuki hissed at him while looking around the corner at the elevator itself. Someone was bound to come out of it eventually. The simplistic plan was to wait for that moment and then sneak Deku onto it.

“I have to go. Someone will notice I’m missing soon.” Tsu said. “Good luck Deku, ribbit.”

The frog disappeared down the hallway leaving the two alone. Katsuki eyeing the elevator while Izuku fidgeted in the basket.

“Kacchan?” Izuku whispered as quietly as he could.

“Shut up Deku.” Katsuki grunted at him, glancing around to make sure no one was around to hear the talking laundry basket.

“S-Sorry!” Izuku whispered quickly and he could feel the burning glare he received for it. “I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for helping me.”

Izuku nervously pulled at the fabrics around him. But only silence met him. He didn’t know what expression the abrasive boy wore right now.

“You’re going to get in trouble for helping me, are you?” Izuku asked quietly. “Why are you helping me Kacchan?”

When he had first come to the bath house Katsuki got extra food out of helping him. And he used Izuku to help him with the workload, making the smaller boy do all the dirty or unpleasant work. But now Izuku would be leaving him behind. Katsuki could probably rat him out and might even get rewarded for it. The other boy was loud, selfish, and sometimes mean. So why was he helping him?

“I can’t remember where I came from.” Katsuki murmured above him, Izuku had to strain to hear him. “I don’t remember if I had a family or not. I don’t remember if I had a home. I don’t even know if this name I have is really mine.” the salamander confessed. 

“But...I get this feeling sometimes when you talk about that stuff. This feeling like I lost something important.” Katsuki said. “And I decided I don’t want others to feel that way. Especially if All Might is counting on me.”

“Thanks Kacchan.” Izuku said again. Because he really couldn’t express how grateful he was for this. 

“Thank me when you get home Deku.” Kacchan grumbled before gasping. “Someone is getting off the elevator!”

Izuku scrambled to pop his head out of the basket. Sure enough the elevator around the corner opened as Izuku got out of the fabrics. Izuku stood beside Katsuki watching as the doors opened. And then promptly hid again as the occupant got off. It was only a tiny glimpse but it was enough to know.

Horns from white hair and rich red and gold fabric. It was the dragon himself. Izuku covered his mouth and stood shaking. He would have missed his chance if Katsuki didn’t push him. He nearly panicked as the blonde boy pulled him along, footsteps light and imperceptible. Izuku could only stare at the dragon’s back as the man kept walking in the opposite direction, headed towards the lobby and the bathing floor.

How he didn’t die from the way his heart pounded, he would never know. Katsuki caught the elevator door before it shut all the way. He then shoved Izuku inside who almost tripped over his own feet. The salamander clicked the button on the elevator and stepped off.

“Bye Deku.” Kacchan said, giving Izuku not a second to reply before the doors shut, leaving Izuku to stare at his own reflection in the gold. The elevator glided up while Izuku still stood in disbelief that the plan had worked. That he had just snuck behind the dragon’s back of all people.

At least he knew the dragon was away from his home. That should make searching less stressful. Should being the key word. Yet the long elevator ride only made Izuku more nervous. With every second he approached the top floor his anxiety grew. He uncrumpled the directions Toshinori had given him, looking them over again and again.

When the elevator came to a stop he nearly jumped out of his skin. The doors opened and Izuku half expected there to be someone waiting to catch him right then and there. But the giant hallway was empty and quiet. He looked down at the directions and headed off. He kept focus, not letting the extravagance of the palace distract him.

His little footsteps echoed down the hall. It was so quiet and big up here. Izuku could almost believe he was the only person in the world with how desolate it was. Still, he looked around each corner before walking. He didn’t know if anyone would be up here. He didn’t need to run into Machia or someone else. He had already been chased by a monster once up here. He didn’t need it to happen a second time.

He came upon a set of large dark double doors gilded with gold draconic designs, looking at his directions he knew this had to be the dragon’s office. Gulping, Izuku pulled on the door. Then pulled harder because the door was quite heavy for the ten year old. His feet scrambled on the floor as he pulled as hard as he could creaking it open. He got it part way open, slipping inside quickly so as not to be crushed by it when it closed behind him.

Izuku turned to the room and licked his lips nervously. It was spacious. A fireplace in one wall with a couple chairs facing it. Books lining one wall from floor to ceiling. A grand desk that faced the doorway with large windows behind it. Izuku padded quietly into the room, eyes darting for danger but finding the room abandoned.

Toshinori had said the tickets were stored in All for One’s desk. He stepped up to it rounding it to begin to search through the drawers only to stop and look out the windows behind it. There was a set of glass doors that led out to what Izuku realized was a courtyard. A large yard surrounded by the palace as a closed off little paradise. Willow trees waved lightly in the breeze and a pond with lotus flowers took up the center of it.

But Izuku couldn’t care less about all of that.

Because there, laying down on the bank of the pond, was a single wooly sheep.

“Mom?!” Izuku said running for the doors and leaving the desk behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice to have a reunion?


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku pulled the doors open, the summer like breeze blowing in when he did, ruffling papers on the desk behind him. He didn’t care, he was already running to the sheep that appeared to be sleeping on the soft green grass. 

“Mom!” Izuku called out, tears pricking his eyes as he threw himself down and wrapped his arms around her neck. The fluffy sheep startled giving out a confused bleat at having been woken like this. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you!” Izuku cried against her hugging her tightly.

“W-We have to go now mom. I’m going to get us out of here.” Izuku said scooting back a bit to wipe away his tears that he couldn’t seem to stop. He grimaced as a huff of grass smelling breath went straight into his face. He looked up at his mom and-

Brown eyes stared at him.

Izuku let go of the sheep and jumped to his feet as if he had been burned.

“Y-You’re not my mom.” Izuku said in numb surprise. Reality crashing down around him as he realized he still didn’t know where his mother was. He was still alone.

“No, that would be a sheep, my hatchling.”

The rumble came behind him. Izuku whipped around but saw no one. A small glint of white drew his eyes upward and his face paled as he saw the dragon. He stood on the tiled roof above the office doors looking down on the child with those glinting ruby eyes. His dragon form could have been majestic if it didn’t hold the tension in his long body of a predator preparing to pounce.

Izuku spun on his heel looking for another exit to the garden courtyard but saw nothing but more walls. The only way in was through the doors that the dragon crept off the roof and blocked with his serpent like body. He was trapped. 

His heart jackhammered in his chest as he turned to stare at the dragon. The random sheep that Izuku realized had been bait for him ran off to hide along the edge of the courtyard at the appearance of the predator. 

“Do tell me, little one, what was it that drew you up here into my domain?” All for One asked in curiosity, watching every twitch Izuku made. The dragon crept closer to him and Izuku kept a safe distance from those gleaming teeth. “Perhaps you’ve grown tired of this game of hide and seek?”

“Where’s my mom? Why won’t you just let us go?!” Izuku asked constantly shifting position as the dragon walked along beside him. Circling him. Izuku soon became surrounded by the thick hide of the dragon but it never constricted him, keeping a foot or two between Izuku and the wall of scales, a small mercy.

“Why would a father abandon his wife and child?” the dragon asked, making Izuku stare up at him startled at first and then with indignation.

“You’re not my dad!” Izuku shouted at him. The memory was blurry but he knew this dragon wasn’t his father from the living realm. A memory of messy black hair and freckles ensured Izuku was right. And he was sure his father wouldn’t be as cruel as All for One. “You’re trying to trick me but it’s not going to work!” Izuku said angry that the dragon would try to take advantage of his fading memories in such a way.

“Do you not remember me?” All for One asked in a subtle tone staring down at him. Izuku glared at him. “Perhaps you don’t. I’m sorry son. I never meant to frighten you.” the dragon said watching him.

“I’m not your son!” Izuku insisted.

“You’re wrong. I’ll help you remember, son.” All for One said almost with pity. 

“Shut up!” Izuku yelled, slapping his clawed hands over his ears in an attempt to block out his voice. He couldn’t afford to get confused with his memories slipping through his fingers. He shut his eyes for a moment just needing time to breath without the dragon baring down on him worsening Izuku’s panic, confusion, and anger.

Then a similar clawed hand laced through his hair. Izuku opened his eyes to see the dragon in his human form. Looking down at him without a smile. He just wanted to get away from this man. He wanted his mom. He just wanted to not be alone anymore.

Izuku jerked his head away from the hand and suddenly pushed the looming dragon with all his might. The man barely tilted backwards but Izuku didn’t care. He turned, eyes going for the door to the office and starting towards it. Then he yelped out loud as he tumbled to the ground, barely catching himself from getting a mouthful of grass.

He turned to see the dragon standing in the same place he had been. In his hand he held a small white tail in a tight grip. Izuku recognized it as his own from the green tuft of fur on the end and lining the top of it. His eyes widened in horror as he realized he had neglected to tie it up. He hadn’t been hiding any of his dragon features since it would have been pointless. Now he deeply regretted it.

“My hatchling,” All for One sighed, his other hand playing with the tuft on Izuku's tail tip. “You’ve been quite slippery so far. But such tricks only work once.”

“Let go!” Izuku shouted back at him, inadvertently flashing his sharper teeth at the man.

“I’ll never let go again.” All for One said, eyes half lidded. “I’ll protect you this time.” The dragon rumbled and then pulled on Izuku’s tail making the boy yelp. Izuku’s own small clawed hands dug into the earth in an attempt to stop himself but only succeeded in leaving claw marks across the ground. 

Once he was dragged closer he kicked hard at the dragon’s shins. It only earned him some tutting from the man. 

“Calm down, Izuku.” All for One the dragon purred, squeezing Izuku’s tail with a one handed grip making Izuku wince. And then a wave of warmth fled up from his tail and up his spine. Pin and needles spread across his skin in an unpleasant tingling sensation. The transformation wasn’t painful but extremely uncomfortable as his bones rearranged with organs, his body stretched, and his skin blossomed with the white scales of his dragon form. He whimpered out loud from the change, suddenly finding himself with his small serpentine body. 

“There we are.” All for One said smiling down at him. Izuku’s much smaller arms scrambled against the ground as All for One bent over him, hooking his arm around Izuku’s middle and pulling him up off the ground. “Much better.” the man said, giving a toothy smile as he hugged a writhing Izuku to himself. 

“H-How did you know my name?” Izuku asked in fright. No wonder Toshinori had told him not to tell anyone. Was this the power others could have over him when he did?!

“Of course I know my son’s name.” All for One chuckled at him, turning with a swish of his expensive hoari. He quickly walked to the office doors that opened without All for One lifting a finger.

“Liar!” Izuku snarled twisting and scrambling, trying to get himself free. The grip on his tail never left though, it tugged him back in place every time he made an inch towards freedom. They made it inside and the glass doors closed behind them, curtains drawing themselves as if trying to hide Izuku from the world outside. To Izuku’s surprise they didn’t head to the office entrance. Instead the dragon turned and Izuku saw a smaller door hidden off the side of the room.

The door swung open, All for One wasting no time in sweeping them into the darkness beyond. All for One finally let go of Izuku’s tail and waved his clawed hand. The room before them slowly brightened, the soft glow coming from stars painted on the deep blue ceiling. It was a circular room and one Izuku was surprised to find in the dragon’s palace like abode. The walls had realistic murals of different seasons and places, perhaps a replacement for windows since Izuku noticed there were none. What disturbed Izuku the most was the sheer amount of toys scattered around the room. 

It was a child’s room.

All for One carried him deeper inside towards a large circular bed that was up against the wall opposing the door. He pulled aside the thick canopy curtains that made the bed a cozy hideaway. Inside there were lots of silken pillows piled around with beautiful colors, designs, and shapes. All for One moved to place him down and Izuku lunged out of his arms crashing into the pillows. He attempted to stand up, failing because of his disorientation from his body’s change and the way the bed sank under his weight, soft and unstable for short unsure legs.

“W-What is this place?” Izuku asked, mostly muffled as he flopped over, unable to figure out his balance.

“It’s your room.” All for One said, watching him struggle with slight amusement. 

“I’m not staying here! Turn me back!” Izuku growled in frustration as he managed to reach the edge of his bed. He almost got his short front legs to touch the ground when Hisashi reached forward and tucked him deeper onto the bed, resetting any of his progress. 

“It seems you could use a nap. Such a grumpy hatchling.” All for One commented, making Izuku stare at him.

“You’re delusional.” Izuku said mostly to himself as All for One watched him, hand grasping the edge of the canopy curtain.

“Go to sleep, Izuku. I’ll bring you some food when you wake.” All for One said smiling with a full mouth of sharp teeth. And then he closed the curtain plunging Izuku into darkness. Izuku snapped out of his daze and writhed in the stupidly soft bed trying to drag himself to the edge.

“W-Wait! Where is my mom? Turn me back!” Izuku repeated desperately while listening as footsteps continued to the doorway.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you wake.” All for One said watching with glowing red eyes in as the room darkened yet again for his child’s comfort. And then he closed the door, leaving his hatchling in a room that would be impossible for the boy to hurt himself. Or escape.

The lock clicked in finality.

-=-

“Was there any news of Izuku?” Inko asked, gleaming green eyes hopeful and nervous. The dragoness stood in a reading room on the other side of the palace from where Hisashi had safely tucked his son away. Hisashi stone heart might break if she kept looking at him like that. 

“I believe we have a lead. It shouldn’t be long now before we find him and bring him back to you safely.” Hisashi said smoothly lying through his teeth to the love of his life.

“Really?!” Inko asked, “Where is he? Is he alright? Did they see him? Was he a sheep?” she barraged him with questions as he came inside and took a seat in a chair.

“He is fine. Confused but fine. Your reunion is not far off.” Hisashi said watching her take a breath of relief. 

“I’m sorry for questioning you so much. I’m just so worried. It's been so long since we were separated.” Inko said, wiping a bit of wetness from her eyes. She then fiddled with her own clawed hands. “I really am thankful that you found me and helped me.” Inko said.

“It was a pleasure.” Hisashi said, eyes looking at Inko’s elegant horns. Their son’s horns were so puny. He wondered which of their horn patterns would be the one he inherited. He hoped his mother’s. 

“H-Has there been any word about the witch?” Inko asked nervously.

“The hunt is ongoing.” Hisashi assured, “You have no such worries about curses as long as you are within the walls of my home.” Hisashi said arching an eyebrow at her, “Did you remember anything? Perhaps a place to return to? Are you anxious to set off with Izuku?”

“Oh, no. It’s still a blank.” Inko said, frowning. “I’m just worried the witch will get Izuku before we can get him.” Inko said taking a seat as well but still fidgeting.

“Don’t worry. I assured he was secured. He’s just scared and lost. We will be able to bring him in soon for you.” Hisashi said, watching her. “If I may, perhaps I can help you figure out what it was that brought you here in the first place.”

“Could you?” Inko asked innocently.

“When questioning those in town it seems that you had come alone to the town with your son. It's rare for spirits like us to travel far from home. Perhaps...you were looking to move into the area?” Hisshi suggested watching as the information sank into her. Her mind was likely eager to fill in the blanks. As long as he reinforced the idea, it would likely stick.

“Do you think so?” Inko asked, her brow furrowing as she seemed to try and remember. She wouldn’t remember. She had been eating spirit food for weeks. It didn’t help that Hisashi often gave a bit of boost to the erasing effects with magic of his own. Hence why the mother was much more forgetful than her son. 

But no worries. Izuku would soon be on the same diet. The poor boy was skinny, had he been skipping meals while he was hiding? It would explain the boy’s memories still being intact. Maybe he should get the boy’s food sooner rather than later.

Hisashi smiled at Inko, entertaining her with discussions for a bit longer. He asked questions. She answered. She asked questions. He answered the way he knew she would most favor. In fact, Hisashi knew the answer to every question he asked of Inko. Because he remembered having them with her many many years ago. 

Hisashi watched her as he reminisced. She was the same to him as the day he had lost her. Yet fate had brought them back together. Maybe he was selfish to strip her of the life she had now. But he was called All for One. His selfish nature had become a defining quality.

-=-

Hisashi opened the door to the nursery as quietly as he could. Only he found that the door didn’t quite open all the way. Confused, he poked his head inside. He blinked at the darkness adjusting rather quickly to it and then glancing down to see what obstructed the door. The limp form of a small dragon greeted him.

_ His son was sprawled on the ground whimpering without the strength to get up. Hisashi ran to him, going to pull him onto his lap only to find that his hands went straight through his son’s form. _

_ “Dad!” his son cried, in desperation. “I don’t want to go! Please dad! I want to stay with you!” the small dragon cried unable to feel his father’s warmth anymore. Hisashi was powerless to stop it. Having watched his wife fade the same way just a day before. _

_ “I won’t let you go. I promise. Please don’t cry my hatchling.” Hisashi whispered watching as his heart and soul cried for him. His hand hovered over his son’s fading head as if he could comfort him. His son’s voice eventually faded along with his form. Leaving Hisashi with his hands empty, his palace empty, and his heart shattered. _

A crack brought Hisashi back to the present. His clawed hands having gouged the wood of the door. He didn’t realize that he couldn’t catch his breath until he felt light headed. He stared down at the small dragon in front of him and his eyes zeroed in on the steady rise and fall of the dragon’s breath. And his ears picked up the tiniest chirps of a peacefully sleeping hatchling. 

Hisashi pushed the door gently, opened the door and pushed the dragonling out of the way slowly. He slipped inside closing and locking the door. He stooped to the hatchling reaching out and hesitating for only a moment, scared that he wouldn’t feel the warmth smooth scales and his hand would  _ sink through- _

He shook his head and scooped up the hatchling. Relief flooding him at the solid weight that he hugged to himself, relishing the warmth and the slight squirming of the sleeping child. Hisashi carried him back towards the bed, noting the way the curtain had been ripped from the poor thing’s struggle to the door. He sat down, manually moving about Izuku’s body to help the boy coil himself up. Coiling would be the warmest and most comfortable sleeping position for the child. The boy’s sleeping form followed his guidance, naturally curling up and snuggling into Hisashi’s own warmth.

His clawed hand pet along the length of his son’s mane. Finding comfort in the softness of it. He would keep his promise this time. He’d never let Izuku or Inko go. They had reincarnated as humans in the living world and found their way home. It was the least he could do, to keep a promise made to their souls. Since they were living born and not spirit born they would never age, like the children in the bath house. Hisashi couldn’t bring himself to feel sad that Izuku would never grow up. He had lived so long without them both, he didn’t mind taking care of them forever.

Hisashi himself had stopped aging a while ago. One of the perks of devouring the foolish living who wandered into his territory. Despite the evil spirit he had become, he could never bring himself to devour any of the children. So young. Like the son he lost. So he found a new use for them in the bath house. 

He still hated humans. Even if their offspring benefitted from the drop of mercy he had.

Humans had been the ones to kill Izuku and Inko the first time. The waterways Hisashi and his family of dragons had all been connected to rivers and streams. A drought in the living world had weakened all of them. But those disgusting humans made dams and redirected the river that Inko had been tied to. Along with their son.

So Hisashi learned humans were undeserving of their lives. Not when they had taken his wife and child from him. He learned his lesson. Breaking his link to his river and eating the living to maintain power. Now he wouldn’t age. He wouldn’t fade away if his home river disappeared. And the power that came from his taboo vengeance made him the most feared spirit in the realm.

If only his foolish brother would have followed the same ideology. 

He remembered the look on his brother’s face when he discovered what Hisashi had become. He remembered his brother screaming at him that he had let grief turn him into a monster. Hisashi’s eyes wandered away from his son’s sleeping form in his lap and turned up to a mural of cherry blossom trees on one of the walls. He wondered what his brother would say if Hisashi showed him that becoming a monster had ensured he would be reunited with his family. 

Perhaps he could bring Izuku and Inko to see him once again.

Once that pesky living life was finally erased from their minds and souls.

Shifting in his lap had Hisashi looking back at his precious hatchling. The little dragon was twitching, a slight whimper coming from him that made Hisashi’s pupils slit. He couldn’t stand seeing the boy distressed in such a way. He was clearly having a nightmare. Hisashi purposefully moved a bit, jostling his ward in a gentle way that made the boy grumble and his deep green eyes peel open. 

Izuku’s head raised and a mighty yawn left such a tiny form exposing small fangs. It was adorable. The dragon looked around for a moment in his post sleep daze, clearly confused about where he was. When his son looked up at him Hisashi could feel the way his entire body tensed on his lap. Despite that, Hisashi smiled down at him.

“Are you refreshed, my hatchling?” Hisashi cooed down at him watching Izuku’s expression twist with a mix of embarrassment and anger. The little dragon tried to fling himself off of Hisashi’s lap but the dragon lord caught him. Holding the writhing noodle tight to not let him escape.

“Let go of me!” Izuku snarled at him as Hisashi stood. Hisashi sighed watching the boy awkwardly squirm. Clearly still working out all the kinks of this form. Hisashi thought back wistfully to the days his hatchling would climb onto his shoulders and ride along with him like a scarf. They’d eventually get back to those days.

“Now, now,” Hisashi said, moving with the secured little dragon. “Are you fussy because you are hungry? Don’t worry I kept my word. Let’s go get you some dinner. You must be starving.” 

“I don’t want your food!” Izuku spit at him, doubling his efforts to escape but mostly flopping around without much coordination. 

“If you don’t behave I’ll have to hand feed you in this form.” Hisashi sighed as they moved into the office and towards the entrance to the hallways. Izuku stopped his fighting for a moment, catching on quickly.

“You’re going to turn me back?” Izuku asked, looking at him with mistrust but also hope.

“Of course. You can’t exactly handle chopsticks in that form. Especially if you can’t even walk.” Hisashi huffed adjusting his hold now that the dragonling was much more compliant. Izuku was quiet as Hisashi walked them through the halls before coming upon a room similar to the one Izuku had seen from the dinner with the tengus. 

The doors opened and Hisashi made his way inside. Izuku stared at the table set for two.

It was katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the cover picture Tuna has bestowed upon me for this fic in the first chapter!!!


End file.
